Supreme: Brokenshire is Breaking the Union
Sunday Chronicle l Faithful Falleen MP and Progressive Labor Caucus Chair, the Rt. Hon. Vermin L. Supreme in Corrintrin today spoke before the Chamber, unleashing a string of criticisms on the Conservative Government's job performance, and lack of professional attitude among a number of "Right Wing" Parliamentarians. Originally posted by Vermin L. Supreme: Mr. Speaker, I would like to take a brief moment from this honorable host's time to make a note on the professional attitude that is expected of this Country's MPs. We have seen a string of sweeping, yet poorly crafted legislations be thrown at this esteemed Chamber's door step for much of this Administration's history. Whether it be the "Economic Bill of Rights", or this manipulation of the tax code, we, as members of the opposition, have seen jeering, laughing, and insulting comments made by members of this administration. Frankly, this Chamber seems to sound more like a bar every day. Labour Democrats are laughed at, and demeaningly given the label of "Socialist", rather than the respect of their political name. In general, we, the Faithful Falleens, as supporters of His Majesty's Most Loyal Opposition, have found that we are more likely to hear jeering saber rattling than legitimate arguments. Falleentium, I believe, is the greatest Nation this world has ever seen. Yet, our Chamber seems to become less professional each day. Our Parliament needs to act the part, not as children, if our Nation is expected to receive the respect it deserves at home and abroad. I would further concur and fully endorse the statements made by numerous other MPs of this opposition, that the Faithful Falleens shall oppose anything short of the full and fair independence of Veldunium and Hastiga, and the re-unification of all Jalbs. To me, this seems like a very simple request, that the Falleen people are fully behind. Yet Chancellor Brokenshire and his administration has chosen to, at every turn, make Parliament the last group to find out about his plans. We are the legislative body of this country, we speak for the people here in the Capital. When we are in the dark, so are the people. Now the Chancellor has run off to country estates and other places outside of the Capital, perhaps because he wants to drown out the voices of his critics. The Veld, Hastigan, and Falleen people want a simple resolution, which gives these departing States full freedom as sovereign nations, not as glorified States which sap all of the benefits due to States from the Government, while contributing nothing to this Country. It almost seems to me that Mr. Brokenshire intends to break this Union, not preserve it, and he certainly will do that if he continues to imply a pseudo-Straits solution in which States are rewarded for seceding. The fact is that Mr. Brokenshire has not accepted that these people want to leave. As such, I believe that he intends to do everything in his power to keep them in the Empire, at least on paper, even if it is ultimately detrimental to our Nation, and our people. The FFDP will not stand for this backroom-dealing revanchism propagated by this Administration, and shall categorically vote against any bill which does not statisfy the demand for independence that the Velds and Hastigans have cried out for for many, many years. We will not allow the democratic process to be snuffed out by another Right Wing Government. I yield, Mr. Speaker. Category:The Imperial Constitution